powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace, Love and Woe
Peace, Love and Woe is the thirteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis A dance is coming up this evening, and Billy doesn't plan to attend with a date. That is until he bumps into the girl Marge who asks him out first. Things are going well until Rita Repulsa's summoned monster Madam Woe mistakes Marge for a Power Ranger, and traps her in another dimension. Billy, and the other Rangers must save his date before it's too late. Plot At the Youth Center, Jason trains Trini, and Kimberly does gymnastics. Billy and Zack are holding a banner while in the midst of decorating for a dance at the center. A skateboarding Bulk gets wrapped up in the banner and Trini accidentally kicks him into the way of Ernie holding a cake. Ernie kicks them out of the Youth Center until they pay for the cake. At the palace on the moon, Rita Repulsa summons Madame Woe. Zack offers to teach Billy some dance moves for that evening's dance. Billy says he doesn't want to dance to attract girls, and the gang says he should find a date. As Billy is leaving, he literally bumps into a girl. Her necklace falls off and Billy retrieves it. The girl, Marge, has a similar demeanor to Billy and they connect. Marge asks Billy to the dance. First, they agree to a date at the park beforehand to discuss ideas on one of Billy's inventions. Rita orders Madame Woe to capture one of the Rangers at the park that afternoon. Woe mistakes Marge for a Ranger instead and sends her to another dimension. Billy arrives to only find Marge's necklace. He's then attacked by Putties. The others show up to help Billy. Zordon brings the five to the Command Center to brief them on Madame Woe. They morph and go to meet Woe. The Rangers are sent to the same dimension as Marge. Woe, controller of the elements, is too powerful in that reality. The Rangers combine their Power Coins to teleport Billy back to the real world. There, he faces Madame Woe on his own. After removing her head jewel, Blue Ranger is able to break Woe's dimensional power. The other Rangers and Marge are freed. With the Power Blaster, the Rangers destroy Madame Woe. At the dance, Billy returns Marge's necklace. Bulk and Skull show up in disguises, but Ernie spots them and says that they can't return to the center until they pay for the cake Bulk ruined. Bulk abides and tells Ernie he has to get the money from the bank. Despite Skull's warning not to do it, Bulk proceeds to removes his boot and sock to give Ernie the money. To avoid the smell, Skull pulls his bandanna over his nose and covers it with his jacket. Overcome by the smell of Bulk's foot, Ernie passes out on top of the cake. After that, everyone moves to the floor to dance. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Alexandra Wilson as Marge *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Madame Woe (voice) Notes *Marge is never heard from again after this episode. *Alpha appears in this episode but has only one line, that being: "Billy. You shouldn’t blame yourself" when Billy blamed himself for Marge's kidnapping. *Madame Woe is the first monster we get an abrupt introduction to where we get no proper introduction and the episode just randomly cuts to spouting her first words by the sea. *Madame Woe is in the Sega Genesis game as a playable character and as a boss. *Madame Woe is the first female monster to be featured on the show. * Madame Woe is the very first monster to have unclear origins in that we don't know what created her since we first see her performing some ritual. Even the Knasty Knight was said to have been a creation of Finster's that was hidden in a tree for a few thousand years. *This episode would be mentioned again by Billy in "Island of Illusion". *Going by production numbers, this episode occurs after "Island of Illusion". *This episode marks the first use of the term 'Power Coins'. *A behind the scenes photo of the episode shows the Green Ranger, even though it was before Tommy arrived in Angel Grove. This picture is in Power Rangers: The Ultimate Visual History. Errors *Rita tells Finster to get her Madame Woe yet we would later see that she was her own independent entity and not a clay model. *The way the Billy fight was paced made it look like the Rangers went from the Youth Centre to the Park in twenty seconds. *The scene where the Blue Ranger removes Woe's head jewel and crushes is original footage. Also, Woe's headdress is missing during the jewel removal, but is back on her head in the next scene. The jewel is missing in the following scene, but there's damage to the forehead. Billy didn't do anything to cause that damage. *Zordon confirmed that Jason was right about Rita's part in Marge's disappearance, but Jason never said anything about Rita. *Although the Rangers destroy Madame Woe with the Power Blaster, the shot that hits her is noticeably different from usual (in Zyuranger ''she was destroyed by the unintroduced Thunder Slinger/Blade Blaster combination). *In the Disney Reversion of the series. Jason David Frank is credited for this episode. However, he had not yet appeared in the series. Ironically, Burai had already appeared in this episode's ''Zyuranger counterpart. *When the Rangers remove the Power Coins, the morphers can clearly be seen to read 'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'. *As Madam Woe fights Billy (in the scene shown at the top of this page) she appears and disappears several times causing the clouds in the background jump across the sky as she does so (revealing the jump cuts used to make her move). See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode